guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paragon Deldrimor armor
I'm sure a lot of the 'aditional' bits available at the same crafter are cross-class, and shouln't be on this page, though geez 40 new armors (even if mostly reskins) is going to take some time to get the wiki right :) --85.189.5.98 18:44, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Well the Choas Gloves certainly aren't for that armor, though the rest of it seems relatively correct ;D [[User:The Imperialist|'The' Imperialist]] Not the Bandana71.222.37.117 22:44, 3 September 2007 (CDT) For some bizaare reason all the "dwarven" armor pieces don't share a set name, and the presence of additional gauntlet types makes it even more confusing. It looks like non-warrior professions might not even have a non-core gauntlet type from that crafter. But then again, Gladiator armor didn't have a helm for ages. -Gildan Bladeborn 14:54, 17 September 2007 (CDT) what the heck is wrong with the male chest piece???71.222.51.77 06:51, 7 October 2007 (UTC) there's nothing wrong with it, i'm happy there's finaly a piece of armor that isn't rediculosly white, definitely getting this for my paragon Ancient Chaos 06:53, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::The Chest piece is slightly reflective. The Nipples are inverted, so if you dye your armor black, when the black reflection shows through, the nips turn white. I saw this effect in town, however I don't own the armor to take screenshots. Anyone??? --MagickElf666 03:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I hate how the male skirt is so much cooler than the female skirt...I mean it looks like they used all the feather things on the male ones and they only had enough to cover the sides for the female skirt...if they had a female one that was exactly like the male version (well not exactly... >.<) then I would totally get it on my female para...but sadly, they gave females the cheap version... Panda Man 00:05, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Weren't any screenies of the side/back views, and even the overall set quality is pretty poor on the Female in particular. I'd post full set screens if I'd actually bought the full set, but I didnt. :P Anyhow, I don't know how to add pictures in the correct format, so I'mma put links here and hope someone can add these :) Top: http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y283/SarielleAccount/top-front.jpg http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y283/SarielleAccount/top-back.jpg http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y283/SarielleAccount/top-side.jpg Boots: http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y283/SarielleAccount/boots-front.jpg http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y283/SarielleAccount/boots-back.jpg (seems I've lost the side screenshot, I'll edit when I find it :P) Earrings: http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y283/SarielleAccount/earrings.jpg -Ruse 18:58, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :You can upload pictures with . Also, could you use a light background such as the sand on one of the beaches in the Isle of the Nameless? It helps with seeing contrast --Gimmethegepgun 20:07, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll do it when I get home. And thanks for the link :) -63.86.186.1 00:18, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Component View Would you prefer just the respective component (chest,legs,feet) in the pic, or the whole body, but with just that portion of armor showing? [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 13:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : Was wondering if someone could adjust the component pic sizes? Still getting the hang of templates/coding and dont wanna screw anything up just yet and cropping the images to the same size is difficult on my current software. Also, any suggestions to which software I could use for cropping etc? Currently I use Irfan View (got it way back in the day :P) to crop the images, and paint to move the image from center of the page to top corner. All advice welcomed and thanks in advance for fixing pic sizes. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 18:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: Ok, i'm gonna at least finish the male section right now. I'll upload full character single componenet images in a min. After that is all sorted i'll get around to finishing the respective single component galleries. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 20:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::: *sigh* still different sizes (although I was precise about cropping sizes to to, left arm to right arm). Even without coding/templates, this is still running rings round me :(. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 20:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::: Will continue component stuff soon, main computer is acting up and laptop isnt my favourite to use. However, if it comes to it, I will use laptop (reluctantly :P). [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 22:50, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Query Any chance someone can put up male dyed pictures in blue or red? Trying to get this for my para but I wanna make sure it'll look good with my chaos gauntlets.'¬Red Shadow♠ ' 23:31, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :My para currently has it dyed straight blue, it turns it powder blue.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:36, 26 October 2008 (UTC) elite sunspear armor reskin bleh